When Red meets Onyx
by SweetCynicalMe
Summary: A series of one-shots based on this 30 day one-shot challenge I'm doing
1. Beginning

Beginning

Batgirl stood on the rooftop of one of the many tall office buildings with one foot on the edge, looming over a rather dark and dodgy part of Gotham, the sort her overprotective father would have considered worthy of a month's grounding if he knew she had even passed by it. Fortunately, he didn't know she was there, and hopefully, he never would.

As a 15 year old batgirl gazed down at the narrow streets, now dozens of stories below her, she felt jubilant, almost euphoric. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _she thought for the thousandth time, hardly able to contain her excitement. Then, all of a sudden, a strange sense of terror flowed over her like a tidal wave as she realized just what she was about to do. She, Barbara Gordon was about to risk her life and jump off a seventy story building. And if by some miracle, she survived, she would spend the remainder of the night patrolling some of the roughest streets of Gotham. For a brief moment, she considered turning away and going home, back to her safe, warm bed.

_Then again_, she thought, _I'm about to jump off a seventy story building to kick the asses of some of the roughest thugs in Gotham. _ As she said this, she couldn't restrain the corners of her mouth from curving upwards to form a little self-satisfied smile on her masked face. The night was hers, she realized, and the thought sent chills up her spine. As she stood, relishing in that thought, the wind picked up, making the thick locks of her hair out fly in front of her, enticing her, almost inviting her to jump down. Looking down at the vast distance between her and the cold Gotham concrete floor, instead of feeling chilly and terrified, she felt elated, and the feeling grew as wave upon wave of adrenaline rushed through her veins.

_Well, _she thought, taking a few paces backwards, _it's now or never, Babs. _She took a deep breath and pulled out a batrope from her utility belt. This particular batrope was _borrowed _from the evidence room in her Dad's precinct, since she had every intention of returning it, provided, of course, that she received her own by the time she'd be done using this one.

And without a second thought, she ran full-speed to the edge of the building and, kicking herself off the edge, launched herself off the building, letting out a whoop of excitement as she flew down to Gotham city below, thinking only one thing-_this is my beginning._

Meanwhile, perched on the rooftop of a nearby building tall enough to rival the one batgirl had been on, an amused boy wonder watched the tiny figure descending below. He smirked as she used the batrope and propelled herself onto a much lower building. Still smirking, he relaxed the tight grip he'd had on his own batrope, which he had held ready and positioned to save her if things had gone wrong. _This just might be fun, _he thought crouching down to keep a better eye on the so-called 'batgirl' jumping from one building to another, _Too bad Bruce had to go to that Paris conference. He would've loved this. _His smirk grew wider as he pictured the look on Bruce's face when he found out there was a batgirl running around.

And with that, he let out his signature laugh and jumped off his building, steering himself towards her with grace and agility, feeling as he felt every night, as though the night was his. _Let's see what this batgirl is made of._

_((idk why i wrote something so horrible. People, forgive me!_

_And please review!)) _


	2. Accusation

**Accusation**

**A/N- this is actually a daddy daughter fic, since I've been reading the killing joke and its made me full of feels and creys. Please enjoy, and please review!**

The streets of Gotham were flooded with lights, both streetlights and numerous car headlights, and even when combined, they weren't enough to spear through the fog that had crept into the city almost overnight. Weather in Gotham was usually like that; unpredictable. One minute it would be completely fine, warm even, and people would start to think that November would be clear and cozy, and the next fog so thick it could be solid would flow in. there was not the citizens of Gotham could do about it, but adapt to it the best way they possibly could. Unfortunately, adapting meant a whole different thing to, say, a banker in his office who just had to turn up the heating, than what it meant to 16 year old Barbara Gordon, as she ran blindingly from the library, across the familiar streets of Gotham suburbs aided only by a flashlight app on her cell phone, on her way to her comforting little two bedroomed house.

The reason behind her hurry was a text she had received a few minutes earlier from her father, which had only contained two words: "Home. Now." These two words, however, were enough to scare the living crap out of Barbara. In the 4 years she had owned a phone, every time he had sent her that text, it had meant she was in trouble.

As she raced towards her most likely impending doom, Barbara's head was buzzing with all the possible accusations that awaited her. He could've found out she had been skipping school, or that she had snuck out of the house countless times after her curfew in the past year (both to put on a cowl and chase after some henchmen with robin while the big black bat had all the real fun), or that she had been flunking home ec., or that she and Dick had been dating for the past two months, or-

What if he had figured out that she was batgirl? Barbara's blood ran cold as realized this new possibility. As her mind clouded over with how do deal with this issue, her legs began to feel numb, and she wasn't very focused on where she was going. This is why it was no surprise that she soon ran smack into something; and something hard, at that.

Clang, went her foot as it smashed against the rigid metal mailbox forty feet from her front door.

"Ooohhh shit shit shit shit shit!" while Barbara did not often swear, she did occasionally find solace in swearing out loud at nothing in particular. She knelt down on the concrete sidewalk to examine her sandaled foot and, ensuring nothing was broken, pressed down on it with her hands for a minute to stop the endless jabs of pain from creeping up her leg.

After she had collected herself, she walked as slowly as she dared towards the house, feeling scared. However, as she saw the warm lights shining through the downstairs windows, she was slightly eager to be out of the heavy, damp fog that had pretty much drenched her, not unlike a cloud would, leaving her sodden, and craving the warmth of her centrally heated home.

Upon arriving at the door, she took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She entered uncertainly. "Dad?" she called out, not quite sure what to expect.

"Ah, Barbara," her dad's voice boomed from the kitchen. He came out holding a smallish cardboard box, a little bit bigger than a shoebox. He held it out in front of her.

Barbara stared at the box, not daring to touch it. _What in the world could be in it? , _she thought, her mind raging with all sorts of possibilities, from batarangs , to Dick's head.

"Go ahead, open it," her Dad urged, not hinting at any emotion whatsoever. After contemplating every chance of escape she had and deciding it was not worth it, she shrugged and slowly opened the lid with one slightly shaking hand, lifting it upward clumsily to reveal-

A kitten. An adorable, lovable tiny, little black kitten with sparkling blue eyes. For a moment, Barbara didn't know quite what to make of it. Then, something clicked and a wave of relief crashed over her as she realized she wasn't in trouble after all.

"Oh my god, Dad!" she breathed, picking it up and holding it in the air, "She's adorable! Where did you get her?"

"Found her just outside the precinct," he replied, beaming now. "Poor little thing was hiding under the steps, all cold and shivering. Think she must've gotten lost in the fog. Didn't have the heart to take her to a smelly old shelter so I brought her home"

Barbara laughed, hugging the kitten and allowing it to scramble up her shoulders all the way up to her head "Wow, Dad, I'm shocked!" she remarked, "Is Gotham's toughest commissioner going soft?"

"I hope not, kiddo" her dad said, smiling. "Anyway, I thought I might as well give you a shock while I was at it. Hence the text." He took the kitten off his daughter's head and gently set her down on the floor, then straightened up and headed back into the kitchen. "Hope I didn't give you too much of a turn, Babs."

Barbara smiled at her father's retreating back, almost tempted to tell him just how much of a turn she had gotten. "Not at all, Dad. Not at all. " and with that, she picked up the feline (now chasing her own tail) and followed her dad into the kitchen.


End file.
